Abyss
Abyss, or also referred to as the creepy Abyss is a monstrous adversary of Titus Thompson. Because of his abilities to shapeshift, blend into the darkness and be virtually anywhere, makes him on of the most scariest enemies of Titus. A good man and former ally of Lady Titania, Nathanial Katary was framed for the murder of a goverment official and sent to a high security prison by the plans of the Nitronics and was confined to a dark and gloomy cell. When Titus attempted to break Nathanial out of his cell, he was attacked by Nitron who burned of his Titanium power cuffs, leaving him powerless and the battle had soon subsided with the burnt remains of the cuffs in Nathanial's cell. The atoms of the burnt remains soon began to decay, causing them to become radioactive. The radioactivity in the titanium then resulted in them emmitting harmful gamma rays. Confined to solitary confinement had messed with his mind but after being exposed to enough gamma radiation, it had began messing with his body. His body began to blend in with his dark surroundings and his eyes glowed red. The gamma radiation allowed Nathanial to become part of the dark, and it would heal him and even make him invincible when hurt. The more vast the darkness is, the stronger he physically becomes. When out of the darkness he can shapeshift and change his form into any shape that he sole desires. The form viewed in the picture is his 'simple form' that takes up very little of his energy allowing him to stay long periods of time out of the dark. It is his most common form. He can also hear anything that is near any kind of darkness. He has said that "On every corner of the Earth there is darkness, and in every darkness, it is there that i hide and listen." When the prison wardon checked on Nathanial's cell, he was blended in the darkness so the wardon thought that he had escaped, soon after this 'discovery' Nathanial began to haunt the other inmates. When he discovered what his powers could do, he began to terrerize the inmates who had abused him before his transformation. After killing an inmate, a witness had described him as leaping out of the dark abyss, thus creating his name. Abyss is one of the most interesting enemies of Titus's rougue's gallery because of his stance on being an enemy. Instead of killing, stealing, destroying and generally breaking the law for pleasure, he does it because he has to. He claims that he has to do what he does for two different reasons. For one, when prison and the gamma radiation had with his mind, it caused him to want rid the world of all lights including those such as heroes. Second, even though he can resist the urge to do wrong, because of his past, the killing of the inmate, his frightening mein, and his shady powers, the media forces him to be evil. He has said "The media forces those who are dark to stay dark. I am bound to be a creature of evil and nothing else by stereotypical means. I have no choice. It wasn't any radioactivity that created this, it was a single mistake and society's unforgiving and cruel nature." Out of all of Abyss's abilities, Titus has had most difficulty with his invincibility when in the dark and how he gets stronger with more darkness. Since Abyss had gotten his powers from radioactive titanium, it negates Titus's aura abilities not allowing him to use fire to light the way. Abyss has many strengths that make him a worthy adversary, but he does have a lesser known weakness. The radioactive titanium can occasionally cause his powers to become unstable meaning with enough darkness he can become too strong for him to control which could inadvendently injure him as well as kill others whether intentional or not, since he will begin to also emit gamma radiation. Another attribute of Abyss which is arguably a weakness is that if convinced enough, there is still humanity in Abyss, just enough to stop him from commiting a heinous crime such as murder. It stops him because he believes all of his humanity had decayed and now all that was left was a monstrous shadow of what used to be a great man. Since Nathanial Katary was a brilliant scholar, Abyss is a very intelligent criminal who has a very mature speech, which led to his being made fun of and abusement when in prison. His speech is often noted as confusing and complicated by many and most of the lesser intelligent characters have trouble communicating with him. His shadow like nature give him an erie low voice that helps to intimidate most of opposing characters. The high intelligence of Abyss and his high strength and invulnerability make him quite the challenge for Titus, who has nothing to do but run into light when faced with this monster. He was created to scare readers in the way that they now have a reason to fear the dark, in every dim corrodor, every unlighted street, and everyone's shadow, he is there ready to carry out whatever plan his tampered mind sole desires.